Extensive networks of cables and conduits are often used in various types of buildings, factories, and other commercial structures for a variety of purposes. Such purposes may include providing electrical power, transmitting communication and data signals, transporting fluids, etc. Cable tray systems have been used to effectively manage the routing of such cables and conduits. Cable tray systems may take a variety of shapes and forms and may require that the cable trays be routed both horizontally with respect to the floor of a building, as well as vertically along a wall.
In conventional cable tray systems, a cable ladder structure may be used to support the cables and conduits. One drawback with conventional cable tray systems is that it is difficult to transition between a first section of cable tray that runs in one direction (e.g., horizontally with respect to the floor) and a second section that runs perpendicularly with respect to the first section (e.g., runs in a vertical orientation along a wall). Another drawback with conventional cable tray systems that include transitions, such as transitions from a horizontal run to a vertical run, is that it often becomes difficult to maintain a minimum bend radius for the cables and/or maintain electrical continuity for the cable tray system. Such problems make installation of cable tray systems time consuming and expensive.